Welcome to Brûlée (Re-Write)
by CrustyLemon
Summary: Liam ends up in Brûlée by missing a train. Missing a train did good to him. His new life is amazing in Brûlée with new friends, enemies and people that make him happy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I thought I wasn't going to do this at all, but after reading the story made me sound like I was 9 when I'm really 12(that explains a lot). This story will be longer I guess and narration is out, but I guess no one really like narration anyway :). Note: some characters may be OTT and removed. I promise you it will be good, cause I have the game now.

Liam's POV

My great aunt Edna passed away Tuesday night and today was her funeral. Of course I was an "I can do it myself" kind of guy and told my family that I would be on time by taking the train. It was sunny for a funeral day cause well you know; it's usually raining or something. The smell of garbage and gasoline filled the air while I just breathed it in, staring at the ground. I always thought that the black spots were just tar, but instead it was really just chewing tobacco or sometimes I thought it was gum burning from the fiery sun. My train was at 3:45, the time I promised to be there. They'll be mad. I couldn't take a nap because I could get mugged, miss the train, or even get kidnapped. Missing trains wasn't my kind of thing nor was being an hour late for a ceremony when you promised you'd been early. The sun was starting to burn.

After about 30 minutes, the grey train with the number 5 rolled into the station slowly, slowly, until it stopped with a screech. There was a bunch of people on there and being a claustrophobic was even worse. I tried to get inside like most people, shoving and yelling, avoiding the B.O. from sweaty passengers and trying to find seats. Unfortunately I got pushed off on "accident" and fell stunningly on the hot dirty concrete. "Hey!" I tried over and over to shout at the driver of the train not cause I couldn't on, but since my luggage did. The chime rang which meant the doors closed and away it went. The train. Farther, farther, farther until it was gone in the blazing heat. What could I do now? I was alone without anything. I looked in my bag for my phone and credit card, hopefully to pick up a taxi. I looked at my phone. Click. Dead. There wasn't an outlet so I couldn't call my family. Credit card. Expired today exactly after the train left. Metrocard? Nothing on it. Then I totally lost it. I swore, kicked, and screamed and when my tantrum was over, I cried silently like a baby that lost his mother except my mother was my life. I waited for a train. Nothing came for hours; hour after hour sitting in the broad daylight. I was depressed for a long time now thinking how my family didn't know where I was or when I was coming. All could think of was when; when will I ever get out of this situation. And after nearly crying to death, a train had came.

It was pale grey and brown and had no letters or numbers, it was just normal. It stopped when the doors exactly matched the position of where I was sitting. They opened revealing the most unbelievable thing ever. A cat. Not a domestic cat but a anthropomorphic blue cat in a red and black diamond sweater grinning happily at my dumbstruck face. "Hey there! Ya coming on the train?" He still stared deeply into my soul or I thought he was. His red eyes glinted in the light and he was still grinning like I was supposed to respond or something to him. Oh he wants to know if I'm going to get on... "Sorry I just wait for a different train," I said calmly and the grown up way as possible. He still stared directly at me. Go on the train! No way Jose, he seems cheesy. He may take you to the funeral... Or to a warehouse. Just go and see! My brain was right; I should go and see what this train may take to. Plus if the place he takes me is terrible then okay, I'll survive, no biggie... I hope.

So I walk across the platform and step up on the train and the cat follows behind me as the doors close. It's mainly leather and wood in the train which means this isn't a Subway or anything like a train I've been on. I sit in one the leather chairs next the window and the cat sits across from me, still grinning. See it's fine. Whatever. "So," he says, "what's your name?" "Liam". He hesitates. "Nice name for a guy like you." "Thanks." Now you're like, oh he's not bad at all; think again, this is what bad people do, act so nice and everything that they'll k-." "Where ya going?" I didn't want him to know so I lied. "Nowhere," I answer. "Are you sure? You look like you're going somewhere if you were at a train station." My ears get red. "I swear it's nowhere." Darn it! I could feel my palms getting sweaty and my neck getting red. I'm toast now! "Want to live somewhere else than New York?" What did he say. Do I want to move with him? "Why?" "I could find a place for you if ya want. I mean ya look like you've been depressed your whole life." Now it didn't seem too bad to live somewhere than a pollution tourist attracting city, but it doesn't make the idea a good thing either. Maybe he's right; starting over could change me. Start a new job, family, house... I could be happy again. "Sure," I reply truthfully to him. The cat grins even more. His eggshell smile sparking from the train lights. He pulls out a phone and makes a call. "Sure-okay-no problem Isabelle-oh really, he'll be surprised- see you later, found ya a place Liam. You'll be happy as a bee living in Brûlée!"

Brûlée was the second word of creme brûlée which was accordingly a French dessert and my suggestion of this town was that it wasn't a bitter town,but a cliche hence its name sweet town. The cat and I chatted all of the train ride and as the hours past by, I learned a lot from the cat or calling by his name, Rover. Who I thought was a kidnapper was really a new friend and yes now you can do "I told you so! Don't judge a book by its cover. Suddenly the speaker rang," Brûlée! Get off for Brûlée!" Leaning right I saw the conductor who was a perky monkey in a blue suit with a matching cap on his furry head. Mixed emotions started to explode when I stepped off the platform, departing ways from my new friend I just met. "Liam!" I turned my head to listen to Rover who stuck his feline head out of the window trying to tell me something as the train left from the platform. "In order to succeed, you must fail first for succeeding!" It means if I want to live happily, I have to face the problems. Seems cheesy, but it's the truth. I skid down the stairs and through the small train station building. As the sunlight stings my eyes and try to block it, there's a dog waiting for me on the other side, excited.

This was so fun to type up and I hope you enjoy it. Some changes are that the villagers are now going to be the same as the ones in Douxbee (my town). See you next time. P.S. The story will be longer including him in life, working at The Roost, at the island, visiting other towns. Sweet and Slick will be released on the year anniversary in August! SYL.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody I'm back with the second chapter of the re-write! Happy Pre Leap Year Day or something? I may take longer to upload new chapters, so don't give up on me yet!

Before

Isabelle's POV

You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day to come. After Tortimer retired two years ago, we've been out of control until a smart genius like me thought of the idea in general a new mayor. Everyone agreed to my brilliant idea, even Ricky who never agrees with anyone at all. Our celebration will go well since we rehearsed it over and over until we ran out of confetti poppers and the helium balloons deflated. Triumphant describes my mood right now cause like a new man/woman is going to guide us to be a perfect town and s/he will benefit the town for as long they're here in this town. Everything will happen like it's supposed to happen!

Digby's POV

Isabelle is now first place for crazy about nothin'. It's just some dude or girl being mayor which isn't hard since Isabelle does like 99.5% of everything while .5% they do something. It's really a phenomenon for her, but to me it's just like days; they go and come such as the mayors, Tortimer, Marigold, Heppis, Oppiût...the list goes on and on. I would attend the motion and really wouldn't care, but Lyle is upset after his niece left last Friday and is really stumped about, so his mood is affecting me from going to something un-important. Standing by the Happy Home Showcase doesn't sound bad until you have to be standing for 24/7; day and night; hour by hour doing nothing expect standing. Stiff bodies and tired ego isn't my sunshine to my day, more like my nightmare in real life. Can't quit since there's nowhere else to work and Isabelle will be crying like a dying cow if I leave which makes me a underpaid working statue for a unknown failing company.

Isabelle's POV

"The train arrives in 10 minutes Isabelle," Fuchsia tells me in my ear. Everything changes in 10 minutes. "7 minutes Izzy," Buck yells for everyone to hear. My heart beats faster and faster as my excitement begins to explode into a jillion pieces forming a rainbow of my appreciation. "1 more minute guys, get ready." Elise was in charge of everything and got us ready for the time our new mayor would arrive. I saw the old pale train slowed down into the train station and stopped with the irritating screeches that I remember from I came here; metal wheels scratching against the rails along it. I heard voices which sounded both un/familiar from the station which could mean our new mayor was chatting with Rover who weirdly is always on a train(does he live on one?). Then we saw him walk out of the entrance with us ready to pop the confetti right to cover the sky. He had silky blond hair that he put into a cowlick with a bandage on his nose, freckles covering his legs, and forget-me-not blue eyes that glinted when he glared at us.

After

Liam's POV

Gee I may be dreaming or I'm really in the front of the station with more anthropomorphic animals surrounding me as if they were expecting me which obviously they were. The eardrum splitting sound of confetti poppers popping lit the sky with colorful pieces of tissue paper around us; it was like confetti rain. "Welcome new mayor," they all shouted while still staring directly at me. I don't know if this was a trick or a joke because a normal American citizen is suddenly declared mayor after stepping of the train? Standing like a statue, I blankly stare at them like marbles dropped on their animal brains. "Me?" One of them nodded. "Mayor?" Another one nodded as well. "Okay... Um, hi?" They all laughed out loud after finishing my sentence like it was a joke; laughing, on their knees, squeeze their stomach, slapping backs." You're so funny," said the anteater close to me and kept on laughing. I stood there while the animals laughed so hard that they forgot what in the flip is going on...

couple of hours later.

Liam's POV

Isabelle finally told me about where to get a house because well no dur, I don't have one. Tom Nook was an entrepreneur known for selling homes to wandering beggars and give him millions for no reason, which is what basically everyone told me. Although it's true, it was the only way to find a place to live in. I was a flute, you know and of course fell crashing the house model into little brittle pieces with the man of the house, Tom Nook, a tanuki towering over me; me on the broken house in his shadow...

To be continued in March! Sry if I hadn't updated yet, but okay. To keep it happy I'm erasing the idea for sweet and slick/like more than others and focus more on Liam's stories. Bai.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no spring break is almost over and I have a ton of stuff I wanna do. Well on my bucket list was the rodeo which I accomplished plus fried Oreos(yum). Ok pop here's the chapter and on Easter (Marsh 25) I'm also uploading a holiday chapter. Extra special.

Liam's POV

"Well I see you've had a bit of a situation, hmm..." Okay he seems satisfied with my accident, not mad a bit on the outside, but maybe in the inside. I brush off the scraps of late "English Cottage" model house and help myself up of the stand. Tom Nook is well a bit chunky and drowsy, but is taller than me and is more of a man than I am. "Tom Nook," and he reaches out his paw. I shake it gradually in spite of the embarrassing accident and also introduce myself. He's pleasant and wise the whole time I talk about how unexpectedly I ended up here in Brûlée. But I also talk about my real concern of coming in the shop. "I'd like a house," I say the most adult way as possible. He nods. "Okay Mr. Liam I can help with the paperwork, but in order for a house you must choose where you want it, hmm?" Oh how of a dunce I am! I totally forgot about that step, but no worries I knew where I wanted to live. "Yeah-er I mean of course Mr. Nook, I'll show you where I want it." And I waited for him to his yellow coat on and his stuff together for step one. Yeah all this for step one.

You know that relaxed feeling of relaxation on a winter beach, falling asleep to the smell of salt and fire? Well I wanted to wake up and fall asleep to that scent every day by choosing my house on the cliff that towered the beach. Plus so I can wake up to sunrises and fall asleep to sunsets if I wake up or fall asleep on both sides of my new bed. "Great," complemented Tom," it's all settled Mr. Liam, your house will be ready as soon you pay off the loans." "Loans?" "Yes loans. How will the house be built? From materials. Where are materials from? Money and-" "Okay ," I said to him," I understand..."

Isabelle's POV

Ughhhhhh. Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork; my worst and only nightmare of working at the Town Hall. More of it piled up after Liam moved here giving me the most stress of filing applications for him to be an official resident of Brûlée. The jingle of the bells rang through my muffled ears full of work. Liam was here. He's kinda now my boss so I had to smile and perk up like I was when we met a couple of hours ago. Although it's been a stressful day for us, we seemed a bit of happy inside and out, warmth filling our not-so happy areas like a mug. His blue eyes glinted again as he strolled down over to the little counter and gave me a smile once more. Pop. "Oh Liam I just forgot, everything is almost set, I just need your birth date/birthday and age just for you know..." He smirked. "July 22nd 1998 and I'm 18," Liam spoke clearly. His tone was enough to make girls blush and giggle like fashionista dolphins at a Tampa beach. But I wasn't interested in him, I was more into shy guys like uh- Kicks? 3 3 I mean not like like him but like him like a cute and shy guy working only acres away from me. You know he's 20 and I'm 19 so I'm into young guys, not younger guys cause that's ridiculous.

Later

Liam's POV

So finally after a hectic day of looking for houses, talking to cats, and still being a total clutz, I managed to get a house by the beach or going to be a house by the beach. I'm in a tent equipped with a mailbox(weird huh?) until my loans are payed off for a nice and decent house. Yeah so maybe a funeral could be less frustrating than here, but at least things are better than New York. It's a beginning adventure, a unexpected turning point, a new life or should I really say a New Leaf here in Brûlée.

Fin


	4. Isabelle to FG

Hey this isn't a real chapter but Isabelle's judgement on guys in her town. So ladies and gents, boys and girls, I present: ISABELLE'S FANTASY GUYS

Scale:

1: Not right for me

5: He's okay

10: Star crossed

3

Btw- Since Isabelle has a bunch of unnecessary work to do, she can't list all the fantasies and ranks and names and anything else related.

Kicks: He's sweet, generous, and a bit cute in my way of boys. He's lean, strong and smells like strong basil and shoe polish, I consider that's how a man should smell and be to capture your heart. S: 10

K.K. Slider: Now he's okay so that's an automatic five or four, but he's well how do I say it, gay. Now I support LGBT and I dunno about if you readers support it. K.K. is handsome and muscular, very muscular. Six pack, pounding triceps, basic Greek God I suppose. But those are pros, his cons well... He's arrogant, snobbish, and like I said interested in guys, not girls, yet girls still fall for him. S:4/5

Buck: He's like K.K. expect more hot and isn't gay. S: 7


End file.
